It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah
by x-Hallelujah-x
Summary: Runup to my oneshot Sealed Revenge, Naruto has become the Rokudaime Hokage and achieved his lifelong dream, however will certain complications spell trouble for the 19 year old fire shadow?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Note: this story is about what happens in the run-up to my oneshot Sealed Revenge as requested by yume-hime. The first chapter is short sorry about that and I don't know when chapter two will be up because for some reason won't let me upload documents to the site.

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah 

Chapter 1

The citizens of the Village hidden in the leaves gathered in front of the Hokage tower for a very important announcement from the village councillors the first of its kind in six years.

It was six years to the day when Jiraiya the toad hermit and Uzamaki Naruto had brought Tsunade-hime back to the village to become the Godaime Hokage after a prolonged absence, now on that very same day six years later the people of the ninja village waited to hear the name of the new Rokudaime Hokage while still mourning the loss of the last.

"Ok let's do this" said a man who stood dressed in the robes of the fire shadow at the very top of the Hokage tower, beside him stood his perverted-sensei. Deep blue eyes looked up at the faces carved on the Hokage monument. Tsunade-hime's stone carved face looked down on him from the cliff top giving him support in spirit. Jiraiya the super pervert followed his students gaze and smiled sadly at the face of his best-friend, the granddaughter of Ichidaime, the first Hokage of Konohagakure no sato and the female student of Sandaime the third.

"She would be happy it's you Naruto" The old pervert said to his nineteen-year-old apprentice. Naruto looked out from under the red and white Hokage's hat observing his sensei with his bright blue eyes; he smiled and turned to face in the direction of the crowd preparing for the moment when he would stand before them as their leader.

"This is my dream ero-sennin and I'll never forget the friends I lost on the way here" he said then looked Jiraiya dead in the eye "and I won't ever fail to protect the ones that are left, believe it" the tone of his voice was so confident and serious that Jiraiya couldn't help but believe him.

Turning from his sensei Naruto walked into the view of the villagers to be met with a roaring cheer and then, just as Tsunade had done six years before, He removed his hat revealing to the crowd that Uzamaki Naruto was indeed the Rokudaime Hokage, believe it!

The celebration of the new kage was short lived for Naruto, straight after the announcement he was herded into the kage office and almost fainted at the amount of paper work Tsunade had left him _'old hag'_ he thought then slumped pathetically in his seat and began to tackle the ever growing pile.

Forms, forms, more forms, the occasional mission application or report, complaints about meaningless little things, important agreements from the new counsel _'who ever reads these things anyway'_ Naruto thought to himself making a mental note to get Shikamaru put on the council, at least the lazy genius wouldn't write much and make Naruto read pages and pages at a time. The pile seemed never ending but after reading, stamping and sorting exactly 3692 papers, he eventually got there.

Three in the morning was the time at which the exhausted Rokudaime stumbled into his room in the Hokage mansion, tired and grumpy he removed his Hokage robes and got changed for bed, fully intent on collapsing onto the heavenly pile of comfort that was his bed. Unfortunately for the sleep-deprived teenager, it wasn't to be, for just as he sat on the edge of the fluffy mattress a knock came at his door.

"Naruto-sama!" The voice from the other side of the door sounded familiar but his sleepy brain found it hard to put a finger on it. He sighed heavily, _'I guess it can't be helped ne?'_

"What is it?" The door swung open to reveal a very flustered looking man with huge caterpillar like eyebrows and a bowl cut hairdo, he was wearing green spandex revealing himself to be no other than Gai a very…. extraordinary ninja.

"Gomen ne Naruto-sama!" he said again only this time Naruto could see his face, though he couldn't say that was any sort of improvement, he actually preferred the door.

"A pack of foxes are heading towards the village gates, what should we do?!" Naruto's face, which had straightened into a serious expression when he first laid eyes upon the flamboyant shinobi, fell into his famous _are you stupid_ look.

"Let them in baka!" He yelled to the hyperventilating Gai,

"But Hokage-sama, the villagers…." Gai never got to finish that sentence as Naruto's eyes had turned red and he was now standing facing the panicked leaf ninja.

"The villagers what Gai-san? Fear foxes? Don't pretend you don't know about it, they have come for me Gai, they will do nothing to the village, the village have accepted me of all people as Hokage for kami's sake" Naruto growled, "now, I'll say it again, let… them… in!" Gai turned white and after muttering a quick 'Hai! Hokage-sama' he fled the seen.

_'Yare yare, in Shikamaru-san's words, it would be nice if this didn't turn into something troublesome, ne fox?' _Naruto got a chuckle in response from the voice in his head.

**_'Troublesome indeed, Naruto-kun, troublesome indeed, we both knew they would come' _**

_'Question is will the others accept it' _again laughter was the reply

**_'Humans fear that which they don't understand, and therefore they can not understand, the question is what will you do if they turn Naruto-kun? Will you run, will you stay or will you seek revenge, which side are you loyal to? Which side accepts you..'_** the demonic voice faded and Naruto inwardly frowned at his unwilling companion,

_'Why do you even ask fox? Living in my mind, you already know all the answers, even better than I do myself.'_ Naruto received no reply and left his room silently praying that the night would pass quickly to allow the young Hokage even an hour of sleep but yet again fate would prove, it just wasn't to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed chapter 1. This one is short again I know and again I'm sorry, I was going to put off publishing this chapter so I had longer to work on it but I want to get the third chapter done in the holloween holidays. So heres chapter 2.

And just another quick note, look at my profile for notes about when the next update will appear, informaton sould be beside the title of the story, translations for the Japanese words and names used in this chapter are at the bottom, thanks.

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah 

Chapter 2

To put it bluntly Naruto was pissed. He was currently sat in his office listening to an old fox who insisted on addressing the young Hokage as 'Kyuubi-sama' or worse 'Great one.'

The faded orange kitsune was the oldest of the pack that had recently entered the village, his name was Keiji and what he was proposing to the Rokudaime clearly showed he didn't live up to his name.

"Kyuubi-sama, it is a great honor to stand before you." Naruto's first of impression of the human sized demon was that the old fox was way too formal; however judging by Kyuubi's lack of complaint it was nothing unusual.

"We where greatly pleased to find that you where alive and well my lord and alas we need your help" Naruto knew he had to choose his words carefully, foxes where tricky beings with a tendency to take offence at the smallest things but if Naruto worried, in Kyuubi's mind it wasn't necessary.

"What is so unsettling that you chose to come to me, Keiji-san" Keiji shifted uncomfortably under the hateful glare of five masked ANBU, they where body guards of the new Hokage, this he knew but he also knew that this village would have killed them before thinking if the said Hokage wasn't the Hokage.

Keiji's tail began to swish giving the other four foxes a subtle warning; they tensed their muscles and got ready to run. Naruto too noticed the change in the old demon but made no move to dismiss his guards, he knew the danger of leaving himself defenseless in the presence of a demon fox or in this case the danger had multiplied by five and besides he just couldn't be bothered.

"Your younger brother Kinmaru-sama has taken over your territory and claimed it as his own. He has raged war with three of the other great clans namely the Raion , Okami and Okane Clans, needless to say the battles turned into a kitsunegari early on, Kyuubi-sama we beg you to let some of us take shelter in this village until you can return to end this trouble" Keiji was having a hard time putting words together in fear and rightly so, Kyuubi when he heard this was nothing less than furious.

Naruto put his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands and began to slowly massage his throbbing temples, he was beginning to get a headache and knew the council would be furious at him for even letting the foxes in never mind letting them stay here, in short the headache wasn't going away anytime soon and Kyuubi wasn't helping.

'_**The next time I get a chance I'm going to kill that bastard!!' **_Kyuubi's nine tails smashed up against the walls and bars that contained him, red chakra flared and burst like five hundred fireworks set off at once sending a tremendous bang out to wreak havoc on inner Naruto's ear drums. Kyuubi snapped and snarled making Naruto feel fear towards the beast he had come to respect.

'_Cut it Kyuubi and help me out here, I can't refuse obviously but I can't agree either'_ Naruto was getting desperate, he had only officially been Hokage for a few hours and already he was nearing breaking point, 'Maybe I should have told baa-chan to stick it up her ass when she said I was that old-hags successor.'

When Kyuubi finally decided to clam down he walked over to a corner in is cage, still growling, plunked his very large back side against the steel wall and assumed, as Naruto affectionately called it 'Kyuubi's puppy dog huff.' Naruto would have laughed if he wasn't half way between hell and high water but as things stood the five demon foxes which sat before him where beginning to run out of patients.

_'Oh thanks your great help!'_

"Naruto-sama we don't have much time, Kinmaru-sama is going to launch an assault on Inuichidaime, the main strong hold of the Okami clan, if he does before we get who we need to out, it'll be too late and it'll spell curtains for any and all of us who are left, Okami aren't exactly known for their ability to forgive or show mercy-" Keiji was cut off by another fox from his pack. She was much younger and her coat was metallic orange or almost silver with a tint of orange, she revealed her name to be Kohana and then had her say.

"This village won't like it we know that, but there are so few of us left that if we where to stay in the forest around he village they don't have to know we are there, in return we would protect the village from any attack before it reaches the gates" Naruto looked into the pale eyes of the vixen and sighed, her proposal was reasonable and no ninja in the room seemed to object but still he had to be sure he wasn't missing something.

"Neko-san" The teenaged Hokage addressed one of his ANBU calmly "Find Nara Shikamaru and bring him here immediately, even if you have to drag him here naked I don't give a damn"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the thing about that order is, Naruto wasn't serious about the naked thing but the thing is, he forgot that 'Neko-san' was Konoha's one and only 'green beast' and that the said green beast takes everything **very** literally.

* * *

After Shikamaru thought over the plan and give his approval Naruto gave the foxes permission to live in the forest that give the village hidden in the leaves it's name, now all the young fire shadow had to do was deal with the meddling council. The old idiots still hadn't gotten over the fact that the village voted to make Naruto Hokage and not their precious Uchiha Sasuke who was still away training with Konoha's number one enemy, the snake sannin, Orochimaru. 

"How troublesome" The lazy genius announced looking utterly bored with the situation, Naruto didn't think the snickers of the gathered ANBU registered in Shikamaru's brain, he wouldn't be far wrong actually. After Lee, Gai's mini-me, had unceremoniously dumped the Nara on the floor in front of Naruto wearing nothing but his underwear, he hadn't shown any sign of embarrassment, only annoyance. If it hadn't been for the fact that the Nara had been dating Yamanaka Ino for the last year, Naruto would have been worried.

Shikamaru stood up and left saying something about getting back to Ino, the foxes had already left to move the rest of their clan into the forest. Naruto sighed and dismissed his guards; they let without a sound leaving Naruto to work out what exactly he would say to the council in a few hours when they would summon him, the sun was already well above the horizon meaning there would be no sleep that night for the young teen.

'_**This will cause a grate deal of trouble Naruto and not only for my clan' **_Kyuubi spoke to his host calmly.

'_What do you mean fox?' _Naruto asked

'_**I know my brother Naruto. Kinmaru is ruthless and the other clans won't let this lye, you, Naruto, will have to resolve this war or risk demonic attacks on the village!'**_

'_Why me?_' Kyuubi thoughtfor a moment before answering.

'_**Because I am sealed in you and so to the clans you are me boy! And you want to save your village don't you? And I want to kill my brother so if this succeeds we both get what we want'**_ Kyuubi left no room for argument and in doing so more or less said _this conversation is over_ and he left Naruto to his thoughts.

'If what you said is true fox then I might turn out to be the shortest ruling Hokage in this villages history' Naruto groaned at the thought and headed for the roof of the Hokage tower. Naruto head was crowed and he needed to think.

* * *

**Name and word translations**

**Keiji- cautious leader  
****Kohana- little flower  
****Kinmaru- Kin means golden and I just added maru on the end  
****Okami clan- clan of wolf demons  
****Okane clan- clan of monkey demons  
****Raion- clan of lion demons  
****Kitsunegari- fox hunt  
Inuichidaime- Inu means dog ichidaime means first, the capital of Okami territoy named after the first great clan leader.**

I think thats everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The only important thing I have to say right now is don't expect another update for about a week or longer, if you read the note on my profile you already know but for the people who haven't, I'm under a lot of pressure right now because I'm studying for exams and I will be for the rest of the year, I will update when I can.

Thanks to those who have reviewed the previous chapters and the name and word translations are again at the end of the chapter, thanks.

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah 

Chapter 3

_The rain fell hard on a blood soaked battle ground and yet the red dye that stained flesh, cloth, ground and metal refused to be washed away. At the very centre of this crimson grave yard stood a rough gray stone alter, the alter, free of the red liquid that stained all else around it was unremarkable in every way, except one._

_A body, cold, broken and neither bone nor flesh lay in un-natural stillness, through the translucent skin a skeleton, clearly visible could be seen, mostly every bone was crushed and the only sound herd was the thump of it's still beating heart . This was not a recent slaughter nor was it ancient, it existed solely to represent all battles and to harbor it's victims throughout the ages, in this vile and ugly place, not a single life-form can live, none that is, except one.

* * *

_

Lightening struck followed by a defining bang over the village hidden in the leaves, it was midnight and in the shadow of a cliff bearing five faces hundreds slept through the storm that raged outside, so naturally no-one noticed the many shadows darting through the blackened darkness of the shapes cast by buildings on the streets below.

Thunder struck again and a nineteen year old jinchuuriki Rokudaime Hokage woke from a dream that took him to some hellish place that was beyond his understanding, at the same time the being sealed within him spoke up.

'_**So, you saw the army of soles, not a pretty sight ne, Naruto-kun?'**_ Naruto chose not to answer Kyuubi and climbed out of bed making a bee line for the bathroom, he was in truth mildly disturbed by his dream and for that reason he chose not to let his thoughts dwell on the matter.

Raindrops pounded on the window pane and the wind blew swift and strong causing the glass to rattle in its frame accompanying the eerie howl that echoed through out the building. Naruto stopped to listen to the storm and let out a sigh, he silently prayed to Kami or whoever it was listening that the village's electricity cables would hold, if they didn't, the young Hokage would be bombarded with more paper work than he could handle. 'Damn the man who ever invented such a troublesome thing and now I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru, Mendokusai.'

'_**You know kit. The person who invented paperwork, was probably a woman'**_ Kyuubi added in apparently enjoying Naruto's torture.

'_You know fox, your probably right'_ Naruto had decided long ago and his pink haired female team mate and the previous Hokage where living proof, that women where most troublesome creatures.

Checking the time Naruto decided trying to return to sleep was pointless, not because it was almost morning, for the new day had not yet past its first hour, but because he did not think he could sleep again after seeing such a horror, like that cold stone alter.

"Hokage-sama" A female's voice came from Naruto's right side pulling him from his thoughts, he jumped in shock causing the same voice to giggle jokingly at the nineteen year old causing him to frown.

"What is it Yume?" Naruto sighed while at the same time realizing the irony of her name, he could not rest because of a dream and her name ment 'dream'

'And just like the dream she's more of a nightmare' he thought silently laughing to himself, well if you didn't count Kyuubi that is.

"I just thought you'd like to know that because of certain…" she paused "...circumstances, my kin and I have taken shelter within the village walls" she finished uneasily.

Naruto struggled to stay clam _**'Yes, definitely a nightmare kit'**_ a bellowing laughter followed Kyuubi's words causing Naruto's frown to deepen further still.

"And just what circumstances, as you put it, would those be?" He asked, if it was possible to see emotion, destruction would have spread out around Naruto faster than fire takes to dry wood.

"Ummmm…" she was teasing him now, he knew it and Kyuubi laughing in the background wasn't improving his temper much "Okami Taicho-sama is pissed, to put it bluntly; in Kinmaru's last attack he lost many demons, including his younger brother. He's getting nearer to this hiding place and will stop at nothing to exact his revenge" Oh why did she have to turn serious now, all that ment was more trouble… and paper work!!

"Oh please tell me you're joking?" He wined putting his head in his hands she shook her head all traces of her teasing smile long gone to be replaced by a frown, and with that she was gone, 'I never thought I'd say this but I wish she was still smiling, Mendokusai'

'_**Don't you think you should worry about Okami-Teme and not the kit's smile???'**_ Naruto pulled out of his thoughts and entered his office; he sat down in his chair, sighed and then set to work calling his ANBU to him

* * *

It was cold, very cold, in fact Akako could have sworn that the heavens where determined to start another ice age. The torrent of rain had calmed to a light shower and the sky had lightened slightly but still, neither stars nor the moon could be seen from the ground. 

Akako began to shiver while at the same time he tried unsuccessfully to shake the water from his drenched red fur while muttering a string of oaths. If it had been any other fox the water wouldn't have bothered them at all but Akako was a fox of fire and therefore; trying to get him to go near water was like trying to get Naruto to stop eating ramen,

It just wasn't going to happen.

But even so, here he was freezing his ass off out in the open when on a night like this he preferred to keep every single hair on his body tucked in his den perfectly dry thank you very much , but now he was soaking wet and for what? All for a stupid promise made by a stupid old fox to always serve a snot-nosed-blond-haired-brat in return for shelter; He was almost beginning to regret his decision of leaving his home and the protection of Kinmaru, almost.

'At least the brat actually cares for the people he leads, even if he is an insufferable prankster' Akako had been called by Naruto with four other foxes and 10 ANBU (ANBU where the only konoha citizens aware of the sheltering foxes inhabiting konoha's forest and where sworn to absolute secrecy) to scout the forest surrounding Konohagakure and for good reason. Akako had hardly traveled ten miles into the leafy green canopy before he found what he had been sent to look for, Okami. Loads of them.

Needless to say, fearing for his precious red demonic fur, he had gotten his furry little ass out of there as fast as he could to report back to the Hokage 'Mendokusai, I'm not going fast enough, it's a good thing they are camping for the night or I would have been caught for sure, Okami are known for their sense of smell among other things including stealth and speed, f€€k come morning I'm so screwed' Of course Kitsune where known for those things as well, among other things, but that didn't make this situation any less troublesome, for now Naruto really needed to know the situation and think of a plan and quickly.

Through his grumbling Akako failed to notice the tortoise masked ANBU who had picked him up realizing the situation was dire if the fox was running at such a brake neck pace, well brake neck for a fox the said ANBU was running a lot faster. Although Akako was a lesser demon and therefore was much slower and smaller than his superior counter parts. They where the fighting demons and where far, far faster than any human could ever hope to be, that was a fact.

* * *

Naruto was hiding behind a sheet of paper, a letter, wearing a mask of barely concealed rage as his eyes darted across the letters content. It was in fact a mission report that was just handed to him by his secretary. It was from Mito Gai one of the ANBU he had sent out with the four foxes to scout the area for Okami demons close to the village and sure enough they found them, or at least one of his fox friends did. Akako was his name. 

Luckily for the young ramen loving Hokage Isamu or Okami-Teme as Naruto affectionately called him, had sent a force that other than stealth speed and heightened senses where mostly the weakest in his pack, they had no more special traits, except one.

**Name and word meanings**

**Mendokusai: How Troublesome  
****Yume: Dream  
****Akako: Red  
****Isamu: Rock  
****Teme: bastard  
****Taicho: captain**


	4. Chapter 4

Heres chapter 4, again for news of updates please look at my profile. Thanks for reading.

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah

Chapter 4

"ANBU squad 110-120, move into position along the south wall,104 and 206 start moving civilians into the safe guard, you must not be seen, 100! Move all Genin and Chunin teams to the inner village, they are back up only! Jonin rank and higher shinobi move to the outer walls assume first defense formation, MOVE NOW!!!" orders like this where not uncommonly heard coming from the Hokage's mouth over the past day. Konoha's defenses where at maximum as the village hidden in the leaves prepared for war.

Uzamaki Naruto had turned from caring leader to slave driver in a matter of minutes after reading Mito Gai's mission report, inside he felt guilty knowing full well that if he had turned the Kitsune demons away the current situation could have been avoided and now the entire village would pay.

Of course the young Hokage realized that the foxes would hold true to their word and fight to protect the village along with the gathered ninja. However they where the jinchuuriki's final trump-card and he was in no hurry to reveal it, if only the village could hold out for a few days it would give him time to set the rest of the plan in motion.

"ANBU teams 121-130 have returned sir" a raspy voice came from the Hokage's right causing him to turn his head to face the faded red-haired old man who was currently crouched in a bow before the Hokage.

"Good and the news?" The man lifted his head slightly to look at the teenagers face, his eyes saw nothing.

"Not so good My Lord, the Okami army's have advanced to barely half a days walk from the village, ANBU team 129 was found and slaughtered, the medic ninja did what she could but in the end it just wasn't enough" Naruto hung his head, this was bad and getting worse, he still had no idea what the village now faced.

"Any ideas of numbers, Keiji?" The blond shinobi asked almost hesitantly, he was tired and stressed, he didn't need any more bad news.

"I sent Kohana out to scout for that one, she has yet to return, when she does you will be the first to know Hokage-sama" Naruto nodded and waved his hand dismissing the old fox, again Naruto was feeling guilty but this time it was for forcing the fox clan to assume human form inside the village when he knew that in human form, Keiji was blind.

"YUME, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" Naruto yelled dismissing his thoughts; the vixen appeared momentarily, yet again in human form.

"You bellowed?" she asked not seeming at all bothered by the Hokage's current mood.

"Find Kohana and take over her scout mission send her back here and tell her to report to me immediately upon entering the village, try to stall the Okami if you wish but _do not get yourself caught_, also if you can find her, send Amadare to find that blasted Uchiha and tell her not to get caught by Orochimaru in the process, she is to give Sasuke this" Naruto handed the vixen a green and red scroll, Yume nodded and disappeared.

'If this is to be the end of this village, then the end will be great, believe it!'

'_**Are you sure you don't want to know about the army of soles kit? It might help clear your head'**_

'_Not now you dumb fox I'm busy'_

'_**Suit yourself'**_

Kyuubi's voice faded and Naruto turned to look over the village, even now he couldn't bear to see it destroyed. Naruto lifted his eyes to the great cliff that carried the faces of his predecessors and looked at three in particular.

'Ojiji-san, Tsunade-baa-sama, Otou-sama, what would you do?' he asked silently, when he looked upon the faces of the previous Hokage's Naruto found strength and right now that's exactly what the young fire shadow needed.

* * *

A woman sat crouched in the spot where an upper branch of a tree joined the trunk, she was observing the entrance to an underground layer in which one of the most famous snakes in history lived. She knew that if she put one foot wrong now she was dead.

All day and all night she watched the entrance looking for one person in particular she did not dare to enter the layer for she remembered the Hokage's warning that was relayed to her through her sister, 'I must not be caught'

Finally a little midnight movement could be seen from the entrance of the cave, Amadare held her breath and curled her silver tail around herself, her ears and nose twitched slightly as she extended her scenes as far as she could hoping and praying that this person was the one she was looking for.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was famous for many things, he was the last surviving loyal Uchiha clan member, he was the former hero who betrayed the village hidden in the leaves and he was the student of another betrayer, the snake sannin Orochimaru. But perhaps most importantly, though this was not a well known fact, he was the old snake's worst betrayer.

As the Uchiha stepped out of the entrance to his 'master's' hide-out and into the gloomy clearing he became instantly aware of a presence hidden in a tree not far from where he was standing, he also became aware of the eyes that burned a hole in his forehead with a fierce determination to look beyond the opaque surface of his skull.

'So the dobe sent me a message did he?' Sasuke smirked and motioned for the messenger to come out, Amadare quickly complied.

"Uchiha-sama" she bowed politely to the Uchiha before telling him her purpose "Uzamaki-sama sent me to give you this scroll, he said it was urgent and he would appreciate a reply ASAP" Amadare frowned slightly as the words left her lips, she hadn't repeated the Hokage's message word for word, she knew that for **her** to say **that **sort of thing to an Uchiha, particularly **this** Uchiha or his brother, was suicide and she knew that the expression 'don't shoot the messenger' didn't apply here.

Sasuke snatched the scroll from her hand and bit his thumb, he ran the cut along the scrolls seal and as soon as his blood touched the surface the scroll snapped open. The young Uchiha read the scroll greedily drinking the information in as a scowl appeared on his face, as he read further the scowl turned to a frown and then a glare that made Amadare flinch in fear.

"Damn you Naruto" the Uchiha growled and proceeded to set the scroll on fire. "How long ago where you given this letter fox?" he asked rather rudely and Amadare immediately regretted her decision to be polite to the man who stood before her.

"About two days ago, the village was half a day of a major battle when I left I need to get back soon" she had already guessed what the letter was about, she wasn't stupid but it was better to be safe than sorry, especially when more than one demon clan was on the foxes tail.

"Damn, listen, run back to the village ahead of me and tell naruto I'll be there about four hours behind you" the Uchiha disappeared leaving Amadare alone in the clearing, 'feh how rude' she thought before dashing off as fast as she could towards her now surely war torn home.

* * *

The village of Konohagakure no Sato had been fighting non stop for a day-and-a-half and where already facing loses on the same scale of Kyuubi's attack nineteen years ago. The Hokage had just ordered the last part of his plan into action and hoped that the rest followed through.

"Ok so Defense formation one failed, Defense formation two was put into action then aborted, any idea why Keiji?" Naruto asked the blind fox. Yesterday Naruto had failed to count on one thing while setting up Konoha's defense, that mistake had cost him and the village dearly, the second mission, a sneak attack also failed as one of the lower-class demon displayed an ability that had evaded Kyuubi's memory, the Okami clan mainly commanded water.

"Hai, Hokage-sama defense formation one is mainly enforcing the inside walls of the village, to do this you use your native Katon and Doton Jutsu, this means it could be called 'Defense by Ninjutsu' the defenses created by these various Ninjutsu where made practically useless by the Okami's own Ninjutsu because of their Suiton Jutsu, we didn't count on that being a problem.

"And on the other hand defense formation two used Genjutsu, in this case 3 ANBU teams where sent out under the cover of Genjutsu and positioned around the invading force, first they used Genjutsu to confuse the enemy and Kenjutsu to finish it, however with the heightened senses of the Okami, yet another thing we didn't count on, the ANBU in question where quickly found and engaged and although they took many an enemy down with them the loss of ANBU team 093 was one we could not afford" Keiji finished glumly, Naruto nodded his approval of the answer.

"Exactly. So Keiji I want you to find a way to tackle these problems head on, my plans obviously amounted to failure and though I have one more trick up my sleeve my guess is it will take another two days to put into action, we need to find a way to hold for that long at least" Naruto stood and prepared to leave the office to re-join the front line, there where only a few hours of daylight left and every night as the sun went down the battle was put on hold and all ninja retreated back inside the village walls, come nightfall the village hidden in the leaves would once again be counting their dead that for now lay scattered across the battle field, the newly dubbed no mans land.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Amadare: Raindrop  
****Dobe: my guess would be either idiot or dead last  
****Katon Jutsu: fire Jutsu  
****Doton Jutsu: earth Jutsu  
****Suiton Jutsu: water Jutsu  
****Genjutsu: illusion techniques  
****Ninjutsu: a move enhanced by chakra that is otherwise humanly impossible  
****Kenjutsu: as far as I know this is using weapons to fight  
****Ojiji-san: old man… I think  
****Otou-sama: father  
****Tsunade-baa-sama: granny Tsunade**

**And just to remind you:  
****Okami: wolf demon  
****Okane: monkey demon  
****Raion: lion demon**

**Note: All of the Kitsune demons can take human form or Fox form, it's the same for all other demons in this fic unless I say otherwise later.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah

Chapter 5

"A dark tunnel in a darker wood, a dark room, black in light and mood. In a place like this, as the story goes, lives Okami Taicho Isamu, the forth Lord Inuichi knows." Jiraiya sat in the middle of one of the larger village safe houses.

Strange though it might be at a time like this Naruto had called his sensei away from the front lines and told him to amuse the children of the village, although Naruto did put certain measures in place to ensure that the younger generation wouldn't end up underage perverts as a result of direct contact with the porn book writer.

So here the sannin sat, bored as hell listening to the gory screaming of his fellow ninja as they where cut down in battle. And Jiraiya longed to join them in the bloody execution but in the time since his former team-mates death Jiraiya had been in a un-like-himself depression.

For example he drank far more than usual, if that was possible; in Naruto's opinion Jiraiya drank enough to give Gamabunta permanent liver damage in a **good** mood. And even though he noticed it's not like the old toad boss himself saw fit to point it out, Gamabunta definitely wasn't complaining about Jiraiya's sudden crave for sake, quite the opposite actually.

Another thing that had changed, and probably the most shocking thing, was that he had seemingly stopped writing his famed novel 'Icha Icha paradise' and peeping at the woman in the bath houses and as if this wasn't enough to make Naruto worry, which believe me it was, Jiraiya had also stopped going to whore houses in the village instead preferring to keep himself locked up in his apartment with a bottle of sake. Needless to say, Kakashi was devastated and had to be stopped by ANBU several times when he tried to carve the name of his beloved novel on the memorial stone in team sevens old training grounds.

Jiraiya had just finished telling the academy students about Isamu the Okami lord, they seemed interested and it kept the brats quite, that was enough to persuade Jiraiya that the story telling wasn't a complete waste of time although he still felt his skills would be better use else where.

"Okay kids I think that's enough for the day, it's almost sun down" Jiraiya said unenthusiastically before getting up and walking off, he completely ignored the kid's protests and pleas that it had only past noon.

He wondered through the village aimlessly towards the south wall and passed the body of a dead snake, at first he thought nothing of it until the next body he found was that of a wolf then another snake, and another and another. Thinking back to the first snake corpse and its unusual purplish black colour, Jiraiya realised what his former student had done _'Naruto you sly old fox'_ he laughed and sprinted off to find his student and congratulate him on a job well done.

The south wall had been regained from the enemy, now only the north and east had to be won.

* * *

Sasuke observed his former team-mate carefully. Something had changed in the dobe's eyes over the years that transformed the dead-last into the strongest ninja in living history. 

The dark haired Uchiha took a sip from his tea and placed the cup back down on the table in front of him, it was a normal gesture but it seemed so out of place in the tension of war that it made Naruto cringe, he wasn't the only one who had changed.

"So your Rokudaime, Naruto, a dream come true for you" Sasuke broke the silence that had settled over the pair, Naruto didn't reply right away instead opting to take a sip from his own cup.

"It's a cold and broken hallelujah Sasuke. I didn't expect to lead the village to war so soon and now so many have died for my mistake." He sighed Naruto did not face the Uchiha and instead looked out over the war torn village forlornly.

Repair work was now underway on the south wall and the village celebrated their victory with great enthusiasm. However Sasuke was not fool enough to think the battle over just yet, he knew the blonde Hokage was hiding something important and he intended to find out what it was.

"Still I have to hand it to you Sasuke, you really saved my butt today, twice actually if what you said about the old snake is the truth" The comment startled Sasuke, Naruto had actually thanked him for something without throwing a single insult…… well almost.

"Yare, yare, Naruto after all this time you still don't trust me, but yes it's true the old snake is dead. It's a troublesome thing but it couldn't be helped, we didn't need anymore trouble" The Uchiha replied, Naruto smirked.

"Your starting to sound like Shikamaru Sasuke-chan!" the blonds grin split his face in half as he saw that his comment had the desired effect when the Uchiha's porcelain white skin turned the same colour as his Kekkei Genkai, furious red.

However one good thing about the old snake pervert is that he could never stand people with a bad temper… well he couldn't really stand people in general but that's not the point, when sasuke was under Orochimaru's command he was forced into anger management classes and now had a much better grip on his uncontrolled rage, and for Naruto at this point in time, that was a very fortunate thing indeed.

"So, what's our next game plan?" Sasuke questioned taking another sip of his tea to calm his nerves; Naruto's grin didn't leave his face as he replied.

"I'm not actually sure yet, until I get Keiji's report trying to work out a plan is a waste of time and besides, when on the battle field I tend to go with my gut feeling rather than stealth" Sasuke couldn't believe the words coming out of the blonde ninja's mouth 'do you think Konoha's defence was planed, or does this guy just make it up as he goes along?' The latter made more sense to Sasuke's inner mind but when you add the equation 'Uzamaki Naruto' to the Uchiha's inner thoughts you get one huge piece of grey in the middle of a black and white thinking pattern. To Sasuke, Naruto just didn't make sense.

Naruto seeing the expression on his former team-mates face simply grinned and leaned back in the Hokage's seat.

"Sasuke, your forgetting one very important thing" Sasuke looked up at the young Hokage confused "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, believe it!" Naruto grinned if possible even wider and Sasuke rolled his eyes while letting a rare smirk accent his once again pale features.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Yare, yare: "my, my" a verbal sigh  
****Kekkei Genkai: blood line limit**

**Author's note:**

**I have just noticed that throughout this story I have consistently spelt Naruto's last name wrong (I spelt it Uzamaki instead of Uzumaki) my one claim to fame in life (if you could call it that) is that I am a horrendous speller always have been always will be, but anyway back to the point. Because I don't see the point in replacing the content of all the posted chapters for one word I don't use all that often and considering the fact that it's just too troublesome to keep correcting myself all the time I'm going to keep spelling his name Uzamaki in this story even though I'm well aware it's wrong, like I said I'm a bad speller, so shoot me :p.**

**-Rin**

**Ps: some of you have probably noticed**** the lack of fights even though Konoha is in the middle of a war, I can promise you that there will be fights later on but for now I really don't see the point in writing detailed fighting scenes if the opponent is a lower class demon. My reasoning behind this is simple, Naruto is a kage, Sasuke's power is just below Naruto in terms of strength and speed even though when your talking about raw power Naruto wins hands down, the lower class demons can hardly hold their own against a Chunin you do the math**

**Naruto + Kyuubi + lower class demons equals a Massacre and one hell of a boring fight.**

**The only reason Konoha is having problems with the demons is because of their sheer numbers. I will include more action when we get to the upper class wolves so they at least present a challenge to Naruto. So until next time, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes it's short I know, this is the shortest one so far except for the first chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been busy and I will be for a while yet so don't expect chapter 7 until at least February, still you never know I might surprise myself.**

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah 

Chapter 6

**3 weeks after the beginning of the war in Konoha**

**_Sunagakure no Sato_**

_Yet another day has past, more blood stains the ground and our numbers have been cut down significantly and even though the dead have taken many an enemy with them, the wolves just keep coming._

_Also in this tragic time, yet more bad news has come to my attention. The council seek to replace me with one Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha has refused thus far to have any involvement in the treason planed against me and has kept me informed of their betrayal._

_Their reason for this has become more than just wanting to spoil the last Uchiha to make sure the sharingan stays within the village and get rid of me. They blame me for the current state of the village, the war and such, I can't say I blame them but I am pleased that none of the ninja are following that path of thinking, or for now at least._

_But even so this confirms what I already knew, this fight has gone on long enough and now Isamu has started to send in the Jonin level demons and they are helping to push the leaf forces back to the village walls, there has been a few that even Jiraiya and I have had trouble with._

_Gaara I now have no choice but to try to reach a settlement with Isamu-Taicho by conversing with him face to face, I will be attempting this in the next few hours with Inuzuka Kiba and Hatake Kakashi for back up._

_I hope Suna is doing ok_

_Uzamaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage_

Gaara finished reading the letter that had come zooming through the window of the Kazekage tower with a rather harassed looking messenger bird from Konoha.

Naruto had kept him updated about the situation in Konoha over the past three weeks. The Kazekage had offered help but the blonde bombshell had outright refused saying he didn't want Suna involved in the fight.

If things continued on the way they where going Konoha was going to lose and if they did, Gaara was worried that Isamu might think to take on the rest of the shinobi continents while he's at it, just to ensure no other hidden village would dare to cross him by giving shelter to his enemy's.

The ichibi container also knew what naruto ment by 'converse with Isamu face to face' He was going to call a meeting but it wouldn't be Naruto doing the talking.

* * *

**_Konohagakure no Sato a few hours earlier_**

A slash was heard and the body of a humanoid wolf fell to the ground dyeing the earth red. The owner of the blade that cut the creature's throat retracted his hand and wiped the blood from the blade, which was a kunai, on a piece of cloth he kept in his weapons pouch.

"That's the last of the weaker ones" the navy haired ninja stated before turning to his accomplice who had just finished sticking a katana through the heart of one of the stronger demons.

Both Naruto and Sasuke where covered head to toe in blood, Naruto's usually white trench coat was stained permanently red from the crimson life of his victims.

"Ah man, couldn't you have used your snakes to finish them? Now I'm covered in yucky stuff!" Naruto huffed in his typical childish fashion; Sasuke shook his head at his former team-mate.

"If you didn't want to be covered in guts and gore, you shouldn't have become a ninja" he stated plainly while wiping the rest of his weapons and Konoha forehead protector with the same cloth before replacing it in his pouch.

Naruto was about to reply but a certain white haired pervert showed up and gained the attention of the two boys.

"Jiraiya, report" Naruto immediately went back into Hokage mode any trace of childishness gone from his face. Jiraiya shook his head.

"It's not good Naruto, the demons just keep getting stronger and now they're not only killing but they've also started to take hostages, for what purpose I don't know." Naruto gritted his teeth; he hadn't been expecting something like this to happen.

"How many lost and how many taken?" he asked the super pervert.

"Fourteen dead, twelve wounded and eh, three taken" Jiraiya replied, his hands where shaking with barely concealed rage and Naruto knew his old sensei wasn't telling him something but decided to let it drop for now.

"Head back to the Hokage tower and tell Shizune to go and help out in the hospital with healing the injured, get Sanji to carve the names of the dead on the memorial stone and get the dead bodies properly buried, it's almost sundown. Tell Keiji I want to speak with him and Sasuke upon our return and as a task for you Jiraiya, write me a full report on over all damages to the village, social, economical, political situations and include the names of the captured injured and killed." The blond Hokage ordered, he needed to think about what he was about to do because if he wasn't careful it could end up as suicide for both him and the village.

"Hai! Hokage-sama" Jiraiya said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto turned to the last Uchiha.

"c'mon we've got some wolves to kill" Sasuke nodded and they left in the same fashion as Jiraiya, still one thing bothered Naruto, just what had the super pervert so worked up?

* * *

Jiraiya wasn't one to lose his temper often. The only person that had ever really made the toad hermit lose his head and see red was Orochimaru but now the wolf captain was coming pretty damn close. 

Earlier today he had received a report, which was later burned by the hermit in a wild rage. Isamu and his army had taken three prisoners one of which was Hyuuga Hanabi that was bad enough, the second captured was Genki Nami a Chunin who was on Hanabi's team but for Jiraiya the hardest hitting captive was Sarutobi Konohamaru.

He had neglected to relay this information to the Hokage for two simple reasons.

Number one the sannin himself still wasn't over the anger and shock of the abduction of his dead sensei's grandson.

Number two, he knew that when Naruto hears about it there will be no saving the demons from the wrath of the Hokage, not that he would want to anyway, he just didn't want Naruto to do something stupid and get himself killed. But one thing was for sure, Jiraiya would get Konohamaru back whatever it took.

He had failed his sensei when he couldn't protect him from Orochimaru's sword, he had failed his team-mate the Godaime Hokage Tsunade when he failed to get her back to Konoha fast enough and she died in his arms. He would not fail gain to protect someone dear to him or in this case someone who was dear to both him and to one or two of the toad hermit's most precious people.

* * *

**Reviews encourage me to write as I said on my profile, so please review this chapter I want to know what you think.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed previous chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yet again it's short, yes I know but I'm uploading chapter 7 and 8 at the same time, it's broken up into two chapters because it didn't feel right to leave it as one for some reason, anyway thanks to those who reviewed chapter 6 I hope you enjoy chapter 7. In chapter 8 things will start to get more interesting.

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah

Chapter 7

The night was dark and cold, the wind whipped through the trees whistling as it went and to a man, ninja or not, it felt like an ice cold blade whose only purpose was to cut through any warmth the human body created. Wind was such an effective weapon.

Sleep didn't come easily to the village that night but for the young Lord Hokage it did not come at all.

Something was terribly wrong.

Naruto had sent word to the wolf lord that evening after he had spoken with Keiji and found out about Konohamaru's capture, he had asked for a temporary truce and a meeting, only one request had been granted.

"Hokage-sama" the voice followed a sharp rap at the door of his office, Naruto neglected to reply and just waited for the person to enter and sure enough the door opened a few seconds later and two people walked in.

"Naruto what the hell man, why'd you call us this late?" a brown haired man asked as he walked in the door scratching the back of his head in a very laid back manner a large dog trotted by his side, the second person, also a man, said nothing and had his face buried in a little orange book.

Naruto's face showed no sign of emotion as he opened the top drawer on his desk and removed a scroll with a label saying SS-rank tied to the side, he tossed this scroll to the brown haired man who caught it while giving the blond a strange look, it was a mission scroll.

Kakashi peered over the top of his orange book before deciding to put it away for now and pay attention to what was going on, to be given a mission in the middle of a war was rare and it usually ment that the leader had finally lost his marbles.

"Naruto don't you think we could be of better use to you in the war here then on a mission?" the silver haired Cyclops asked his former student.

"Did you know that Jiraiya asked the exact same thing before I took him off active duty?" Naruto asked his former Jonin sensei in a dead voice letting the porn loving pervert know that declining this mission was not an option. Kiba decided that now would be a good time to open the scroll.

Three ….. Two….. One ……. Naruto mentally counted as the brown haired Inuzuka's eyes skimmed over the contents of the scroll and sure enough as soon as naruto got to one the silence in the office was broken by a loud "WHAT????"

"You can't be serious!" Kakashi exclaimed after reading the scroll for himself and finding out what his former student wanted him to do, to the silver haired man, it was complete madness not to mention suicide.

"I am perfectly serious Hatake Kakashi and this will go ahead with or without your help, this needs to end now" Naruto said calmly, Kakashi was hyper ventilating but decided to give the blond time to explain, Kiba had stood silently ever since his first outburst thinking about what his friend and Hokage was up to. Naruto sighed and relaxed in his seat.

"As Hokage it is my duty to protect this village as if it was my own child, by accepting the role of Hokage, I have effectively become this village's father and as such I will do anything within my power to protect it, no parent should have to bury their child.

However I do, to a certain extent, expect the village to be able to protect itself. We have held out so far in this attack by working as a well oiled machine and by doing this we have pushed our enemy's back as far as we can, to do it I have asked nothing of the villagers, civilian or ninja, that I wouldn't do myself, now the time comes where the child can do no more and so it looks to it's father for help.

I am asking you to come with me because you both have relations to dogs and wolves. Sharingan Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja, you have a contract with nin dogs and therefore a strong connection to dogs themselves, Inuzuka Kiba your Kekkei Genkai allows you to converse, interact and fight with all members of the dog family you also have a family summoning contract with wolves and certain dog like traits it is because of this likeness the Okami have refused to kill any member of your clan, who better to face Isamu than you.

I will not ask you to sacrifice your lives for this, that isn't in the job description, if something goes wrong leave me and run, warn the village and….. save as many as you can, even if it's just one person as long as one seed survives the tree continues to live. This could well be my last order to you as your Hokage but if that's not enough to convince you think of it as a request from a friend."

Kakashi and Kiba where silent after the Hokage's speech, Akamaru, Kiba's canine partner whined softly and nudged his masters hand for attention, the Inuzuka could not look the young Hokage in the eye.

"For Konoha" he said weakly before leaving the room to prepare for the SS-rank mission, Kakashi also left his former anger receding as he repeated Kiba's oath and left the Hokage to his thoughts and to sort out his affairs and potential successor should the meeting take a turn for the worst.

All the wile the wind blew with tremendous force through the village hidden in the leaves as if it was determined to carry every last trace of the once great village with it to be lost in the sands of time.

Yes wind was a very powerful weapon indeed.

* * *

Chapter 8 will be up soon as well.


	8. Chapter 8

As promised chapter 8 is up!

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah

Chapter 8

Lord Isamu, master of Inuichi and leader of the Okami clan never lost his temper easily… Well, hardly ever.

The current war was the result of a rare temper tantrum that caused the wolf lord to lose all reason; it was caused by the loss of his younger brother at the hands of a Kitsune in Kinmaru's attack.

Isamu paced back and forward in front of the three young ninja his subordinates had managed to capture that day, one was a young boy, a Genin ninja by the looks of him, who was currently struggling with all his might against the chains that bound him, the wolf captain one again thanked Kami that he had thought to use 'chakra chains' on the boy, if he hadn't the boy might have caused some problems.

The other two hostages, kunoichi as they where obviously female, came as a bit of a surprise to the old wolf, he had only asked for one hostage, a male. Apparently the two had caused a bit of a disruption when his pack had taken the boy and so they decided to bring the troublemakers along, not that the old chief was complaining, the more the merrier. The kunoichi currently lay unconscious beside their struggling friend.

"Taicho" a call came from behind him, the wolf turned to find Fubuki his Fukutaicho bowing to him.

"Hai" Isamu answered, Fubuki straightened up and looked at the war torn face of his leader. Fubuki was Isamu's only son but none the less respected his father as his leader just like the rest of the clan.

"Otou-sama, The Hokage is here to speak with you; he is accompanied by Inuzuka Kiba and Hatake Kakashi." Isamu sighed and motioned for the guards to move the hostages and 'shut the boy up' by any means necessary, he wouldn't give them back to Konoha if he could help it. Isamu turned back to his son giving him a nod to say the Hokage could enter.

'_Uzamaki Naruto, you are brave to come here but foolish' _the wolf captain thought as he saw the white and red cloaked figure enter with his two subordinates.

* * *

Naruto had reverted to Kyuubi seconds before entering Isamu's tent and so his eyes where no longer blue but a deep crimson red, Kiba and Kakashi had been told this would happen and so they weren't worried even though they knew they where walking side by side with Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**Isamu-Taicho, how awful to see you, I see the years have not been so kind"** Kyuubi grinned under the white Hokage hat as he approached the wolf.

"Kyuubi??" the wolf asked astounded, he hadn't been expecting this.

"**Of course you great fat dummy, who else where you expecting, Santa clause?" **Kyuubi laughed mockingly, Kiba and Kakashi flinched 'we are so dead' they thought. Isamu's face contorted in rage at the insult but he held his tongue not wanting his temper to cloud his judgment instead he began to laugh.

"The great Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into the belly of a human? How pathetic you have become fox" Isamu laughed, it was Kyuubi's turn to steam.

"**Heh at least I can say I'm not an old ugly fat ass"**

"At least I've managed to keep control of my territory instead of being defeated by an insignificant human" the insults began to fly ranging from insults involving race to who had the better fur colour, in other words it was pretty damn stupid.

"**Well anyway let us get down to business"** Kyuubi said gathering up his wounded pride after a couple of especially nasty comments about his status as the alpha male.

"Oh yes lets" Isamu replied pulling himself together although his pride came out worse than Kyuubi's, he was after all, surrounded by his army who had just heard the fox recount some very embarrassing tails from the old wolfs past, he was never going to hear the end of it. The hostages would pay for Kyuubi's insolence as every insult was thrown the boys beating intensified, not that the old fox knew this of course, it was just revenge, nothing personal.

"**I suggest a deal that could benefit us both in the long run" **Kyuubi said** "you hate my ototou and I need to claim back my lost territory and you so kindly pointed out, so I think that we could work together and make quite an effective team against my troublesome brother, isn't it true that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" **The innocent act really didn't work for the fox.

"What's the catch?" Isamu asked immediately he knew Kyuubi too well to think that that was all the fox lord wanted, Kyuubi cursed his luck.

"**You leave the village, including ALL citizens Kitsunes and hostages alone and never attack us again. You will also form a first allegiance with my vessel and promise to help him when no-one else will; you will also help him to form a similar alliance with both the Okane and Raion clans"** Isamu raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What do I gain for this unquestioned loyalty hmm?" Kyuubi glared at the wolf.

"**Immunity and forgiveness, I won't let the kit release me fully to destroy your army and lands right down to the last pup"** Kyuubi growled and Isamu nodded, he knew he was no match for Kyuubi when he was at full power.

"Done but I want proper compensation for my brothers death from your lands in return I will bring Chikyu-sama and Densetsu-sama here soon but don't expect a 'welcome back' from Chikyu, she's missed you Kyuubi" Isamu said while removing a small knife from his belt.

"**Ah so you are smarter than you look, the compensation will be the handing over of your brother's killers." **Kyuubi snipped removing a scroll from his sleeve and unrolled to reveal a series of seals. Isamu cut his palm and smeared the blood over the seal while Kyuubi did the same, the fox then did a few hand seals and the seals began to glow and file off the paper they formed a bracelet of markings around Isamu's wrist and on Kyuubi's signal, another hand sign, they burned into his skin forming a shackle, the deal was done.

"I'll be seeing you soon you damn fox" Kyuubi just grinned crazily as all the wolves disappeared from the sight after they where gone, Kyuubi/Naruto promptly fainted as Kyuubi gave control back to Naruto, Kiba caught the Hokage as he fell and after Kakashi had retrieved the three hostages, all six ninja then began the trip back to Konoha to begin repairs on the village. Well two of them would help at least, the hostages where pretty beaten up and Konohamaru was near dead after the beating he received from one of Isamu's guards.

As for the Hokage, he had other important matters to attend to. You know council meetings, Academy lectures and of course Naruto's personal favorite, stacks and stacks of paper work, being Hokage isn't all it's cracked up to be.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain white haired pervert watched from the trees, he couldn't believe Naruto had settled for that deal without taking revenge for Konohamaru, Jiraiya felt anger building towards his former student and also slight fear, never before had he seen Naruto give Kyuubi complete control over his body and it frightened him. He would have to watch the Hokage carefully from now on.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Chikyu: Earth, Okane-Taicho  
Densetsu: Legend, Raion-Taicho  
Fubuki: Snowstorm, Okami Fukutaicho  
Fukutaicho: Vice-Captain  
Ototou: little brother  
Kunoichi: female shinobi**

Ok thats it for another while.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a long time coming but it's out, this might be the last one for another while because I'm living a pretty busy life right now even though it's the summer

happy reading people

-Rin

Ps. I don't own Naruto

* * *

It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah

Chapter 9

The morning sun beamed down on the village hidden in the leaves, repair work was well underway and the funerals of the KIA were taking place by the dozen every day, among the dead were Sarutobi Asuma and Sarutobi Kurenai and Naruto mourned their loss almost as much as their former genin teams but he knew that his grief was nothing compared to that of their two year old son who was now to be raised by Konohamaru's family.

As for Konohamaru, he had spent the three weeks since the peace talks in Konoha hospital, Haruno Sakura, the head medic and former apprentice of the Godaime Hokage was doing her best to save him but he remained in critical condition.

Hyuuga Hanabi was locked up in the Hyuuga clan house; she hadn't immerged since Kakashi had handed her over to her sister Hyuuga Hinata the current head of the Hyuuga clan. Genki Nami had subsequently died from her injuries just over a week ago.

All in all, the village was a mess but with limited citizen fatalities, things were looking a lot better then they could have been.

Naruto looked out over his village as the sun bathed it in its soft yellow light; he was contemplating the new defense plans that had been put in place since the Okami attack and ones that were still being formed. They couldn't afford to be taken by surprise again.

"Naruto" the voice came from behind him and the blond Hokage turned to see Sasuke standing with a large official looking scroll in his hands.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked while praying silently 'please don't let it be more paperwork!' Sasuke seemed to read the message off of Naruto's face and chuckled for a moment before returning to serious mode.

"I think we may have a civil war on our hands" The Uchiha said tossing the scroll to his superior.

Naruto bit his thumb and ran the blood along the seal, the scroll popped open and revealed itself to be a council report, or in this case an agreement one that could help nail the traitorous council for treason.

_Konoha elders and clan solemn league and pact_

_The purpose of this covenant must remain secret_

_The punishment for revealing this secret is death_

_The solemn league and pact between the council of the people and the council of clans do here by agree that;_

_Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto will be removed from his current post as Hokage._

_The two councils no longer recognizes Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto as Hokage or as a citizen of this village  
Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha is the new Hokage_

_Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto must be executed to rid the village of the Kyuubi's influence_

_All Kitsunes must be removed from the village_

_The village must be purged of Demon Lovers_

_All shinobi who support Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as Hokage will be annihilated_

_This we swear to do._

_Signed_

_Yamanaka Inoichi_

_Nara Shikaku_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Danzo_

_Mitokado Homura_

_Utatane Koharu_

_Inuzuka Hana_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Jiraiya the legendary Sannin_

The list of names at the bottom of the scroll hit Naruto the hardest especially Jiraiya, he was Naruto's teacher and one of his closest friends, Jiraiya was like a father to him. Some of his best friends had signed the contract and were plotting against him.

"I have no desire to be Hokage Naruto but you need to think carefully about what your going to do" he said and Naruto nodded, he was out of the frying pan and into the fire and it would take careful planning to put the fire out but first he had to see who was still loyal.

"Sasuke go find Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Tenten. Tell them I want to see them in the my office in half an hour and then tell Keiji to come see me later tonight, I'll need to talk to him as well after I send a message to Gaara" Naruto said turning his head back to the rising sun a single tear fell down his face only to be followed by a stream of others

'_You were right fox' _Naruto thought and he heard the fox sigh.

'_**Yes Naruto, I was right but even I did not count on the Sannin turning traitor or Hatake Kakashi'**_

'_And Hinata and Sakura and possibly Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino as well' _Naruto replied and felt the fox agree.

'_**So what will you do Naruto, if everything else fails? Will you run? Or will you stay to face them?' **_Kyuubi asked and Naruto could practically see Kyuubi's toothy grin.

'_You know something fox, don't you?' _Naruto said as more of a statement then a question, a menacing laugh echoed in the deep chambers of Naruto's mind.

'_**Yes kit I've known since you saw the army of souls'**_ Naruto was suddenly reminded of his nightmare and the crushed skeleton and the still beating heart.

'_What about it? It was just a dream' _Naruto said confused

'_**No Naruto, it was much more then that, very few people have ever seen the army of souls, it's a ghost army that exists only in the land of demons and it only appears to those that can control and summon it and those who will soon need it'**_ Kyuubi growled, Naruto thought for a moment.

'_I'll have to go there won't I Kyuubi' _hefelt Kyuubi nod his large head in agreement.

'_**Yes you will Naruto, but not yet' **_Kyuubi's voice echoed before fading into silence once again.

'Yes I will go, but not yet.' The jinchuuriki thought before adding 'well at least it's not paperwork!'

Not a whisper of what the Kyuubi wasn't telling the young Jinchuuriki shone through to his vessel, and Kyuubi was quite pleased with himself as the truth of the matter would be too much for Naruto to handle at the minute with the ever approaching rebellion looming in the not too distant future.

To summon the army of souls is to take the place of its current master upon the alter, there was only one known way to avoid this fate once the army was summoned and it was a hell of a choice for a mortal to make and a hell of a price to pay, no, Kyuubi would not tell Naruto until the fox demon was sure that he could handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto

I felt like updateing this and its about time I did anyway so here it is.

-Rin

* * *

Chapter 10

6 months later

A lot had happened in the past 6 months, tension spread through the village hidden in the leaves as the feud between its council and its Hokage became known to the people. Naruto was beginning to regret his decision to talk to try to talk to the traitors among his 'friends'.

Those who stayed loyal – namely Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Lee and Tenten – were expelled from their clans if their clan had chosen treason, it also put considerable strain on team bonds subsequently the famed Ino-Shika-Cho team split after Ino chose the stance of her clan, similarly Hinata, Kiba and Shino split after Shino chose Naruto, all in all things were looking pretty bleak.

Sasuke had made his objections to becoming Hokage known to the village and the council but the council either pretended not to hear him or just didn't care, Sasuke stuck fast to Naruto's side and they remained close friends but it had little effect on the people's conviction to remove Naruto from his position.

Regardless of this, all of the ANBU – clan orientated or not with the acceptation of the Hyuuga - remained loyal to their Hokage and until such times as they decided to mutiny it was quite clear to all that there was no possibility of a revolution.

During the recent months, with Sasuke's help, Naruto had hatched a plan to try to end the resistance and dispose of the dark cloud that currently hung over the village and so he had given the orders for both the Sandaime's old team-mates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu to be quickly assassinated by the ANBU captains, these orders had been carried out swiftly and efficiently by both Sasuke and Neji but although that eliminated some of the opposition it didn't kill it completely, dispite this Naruto couldn't bring himself to act against any of his old friends and Danzo was too well protected for an outright attack.

Whilst the situation developed, Naruto searched for as much information on the army of soles as he could, he found precious little even in the Hokage vaults which were hidden deep within the Hokage tower, he disclosed the knowledge of his plan to Sasuke, Keiji, Shikamaru and Neji, they helped him as much as they could and although Naruto didn't admit it to the fox, he had a feeling it wasn't telling him something.

By the beginning of spring the following year things were beginning to get out of control with violence breaking out in the streets all over the village, sometimes it was between civilians but it was mostly between loyalist and Revolutionary clans and Konoha seemed to be on the very edge of a civil war, it was the night after a particularly bad riot that Naruto called Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Keiji to him.

"You called?" Neji asked kind of miffed at being woken up so late at night.

"I did" was the reply from the shadowy figure behind the desk "I found something" he mumbled, it was obvious to the gathered ninja that Naruto was tired, they could hear it in his voice and see it in his slumped form which leaned heavily on the desk and had a large dusty tome propped open in front of it. The gathered ninja remained silent.

"A few hours ago I had a little chat with the Kyuubi and finally got him to cough up some information, literally." Naruto said absently while motioning to the monstrous book.

"It seems that there is a draw back to summoning this army that a certain fox 'forgot' to mention. You may recall that I told you about the mutilated body on the stone alter." He stated rather then asked and when he received four nods he continued "Good I will quote this directly from the book then.

"'_To summon the army of souls, one must have need of it, it is an alternative ment for the desperate. The army requires a sacrifice that can only be made by the summoner, once the deed is done the summoner must take the place of the previous master upon the alter and submit to everlasting damnation until the army is summoned once again'_

"After what I read nearly gave me a heart attack, the overgrown fur ball decided to cough up some more info that is potentially better. There is only one way to avoid the fate described in this" he tapped the tome with two fingers while the faces of his company regained some of the colour they had lost in the last few minutes "it is another deal I must make but this time it's with the Kyuubi himself" He turned to look his comrades dead in the eyes.

"I must take his title and become the nine tailed demon lord." The horrified faces of his friends told Naruto exactly what they thought of that; not a lot, however Keiji showed a different expression all together, in fact he didn't seem surprised at all.

"You can't do that Naruto!" said an outraged Sasuke.

"Yes he can" Keiji calmly cut in, all eyes flew to the blind old fox like metal to a magnet. "It has been foretold among us that an heir of Kyuubi-sama would accomplish such an achievement, however, even for a demon lord there is a price.

"The master, as you will become when the army is summoned, must participate in at least two wars for the duration of the army's stay, this is the blood payment, one war will be against Kinmaru that is inevitable as you will wish to claim back your territory the second war is as of yet unknown for you my lord" Keiji said his voice slow with age.

"Ok let me rephrase that, he must not do it" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth, Keiji scowled.

"I wasn't planning to unless I had no other choice" Naruto said breaking up the tension between his best friend and second advisor "But the judging by the way things are going that time may come sooner then later" Naruto said receiving confused expressions in return.

"Neji, you reported to me earlier about cat and boar and how they are trying to get the rest of the ANBU to mutiny along with them yes?" Naruto asked and a look of comprehension filtered across the ANBU captains face.

"It seems it's only a matter of time until the ANBU also join the council" Naruto sighed, his friends looked grave.

"What will you do if they betray you?" Neji asked.

"My guess is he'll leave the village, defeat Kinmaru with the army of souls and then seek revenge" Shikamaru mused knowing what his answer would be.

"Never revenge Shikamaru, just justice" Naruto said before dismissing them from his office, it was going to be a hell of a long night.


End file.
